Love's Sacrifice
by RainbowKitteh13
Summary: Sedna's been haunting Bertie's dreams. But Bearties got more to think about. Would Nate and Ariel still love her after she'd aged? Is Sedna really telling the truth about the so-called Ink Immortal? And just where does her father fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Eyes Like Stars fic and I promise it will be longer! **

**Delclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

"You may have escaped me but you cannot escape the aging of time," Sedna laughed at her.

"You think the pirate lad or air-spirit will love you after your 20, 50? We're more alike then even you know, little Beatrice. Neither of us have a man who will stay."

Her eyes narrowed at memory. "Your father… after he heard about my death did he go searching the seas for me?" she looked up and met her gaze, her voice raising in fury.

"Did he sob for me? Yearn for me? I think not! Instead he impregnated your fish of a mother and what do you know? They had a guppy and lived happily ever after!" the raging sea-goddess raised her glinting dagger with nothing but malicious desire in her eyes.

Inside the berth of the caravan Beatrice Shakespeare Smith awoke, clutching the blankets to her chest, with uncontrollable drops of tears flowing.

* * *

**Soo what'd you all think? Suggestions, comments, or changes are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bertie felt warm arms wrap around her on both sides. She glanced up through tear-clumped eyelashes. Nate, on one side, was glaring at Ariel as if the spirit would spontaneously combust under his oak eyes. (AN: actually I don't know his real eye color)

Ariel, on the other hand, had a look of amusement reflecting in his own spark blue ones, his eyebrows up as a look of "as-if-pirate-she's-mine". Though they made a truce while she was submerged in Sedna's wrath, it was clear from their body language that the fight for her heart was still intact. Bertie thought back to words of the twisted goddess. _Do you think the pirate lad or air-spirit will still love you after your 20, 50? _

She bit down on her bottom lip. It was obvious Sedna was trying to lure her into something. But what?, she thought.

The warmth of the two boys disappeared as they let go, their fierce gazes still locked.

Nate looked down at her. "Why ye cryin', lass?" He pushed back her hair in a romantic way. Nate had been written in the book as a 17 year old pirate. He couldn't age even if he wanted. Couldn't mature any taller. Couldn't _die._ And he can't grow that extra long beard he's always wanted, she thought silently to herself.

She glanced at Ariel. The mysterious elemental blinked at her. The same applied to him.

She turned back to Nate and chewed her bottom lip once.

"Bad dream." With that she turned away toward the door. "I'm gonna get some air.. It's too damn stuffy in here and I'm tired of listening to Moth snore." she said and without waiting for a response she closed the door on them.

It was obvious what happened to main characters whenever they went off on there own. Either they got killed or kidnapped. The Bella Swans and Persephones of the world should know.

. Bertie sighed and sat by one of the moon-enhanced rivers that led to the vast ocean.

She sighed at the thought of her father, the half-human half-bird creature. Of her ever-drowned mother, Ophelia, who just wanted freedom. Of Sedna, whose story was cruel and heartbreaking and unfair. In a way, she was in the same type of love triangle. History repeating itself.

Tears burned her eyes. No, no more crying.

As Ms. Edith would say 'Crying does nothing but complicate the situation and blind your head so that your emotions are in control, rather then your mind!'

If Sedna was going to kill her she would have found a way by now. The woman _was_ a goddess.

She knew what I wanted most. She knows about the Theater. She knew that Nate and Ariel couldn't age. She knows about the Book! She pondered.

Is that what she wanted? The Book?

_No, Beatrice, that's not what _I _want…_

The river glowed a white and the black night engulfed her.

**Ok then no comments? It's okay! I don't mind since the books aren't that popular yet. This story is just a little retreat from all my others.**


End file.
